Colors
by Grantaire-and-his-Bottle
Summary: The begining of friendship between the Les Amis, the foundation of the "Friends of ABC". At the beginning they all were a bit of lost. Freindship units, that's what they say. For someone friendship can be transformed into love. But life goes round and round with its problems and difficulties.


Big, warm water drops fall from sky, washing the maze of Paris's streets, windows of shops, doors of cafes. The green signboard with white letters, which form the word "Starbucks" looks fresh and new in the rain. Well, after all Starbucks has a strange atmosphere, which always likes a dark haired Art student.

The rain is pouring for a long time. Three days ,actually, and it is like it's not going to stop. What a pleasant beginning of the summer.

The inky haired student is called Grantaire and the guy who is working in that particular Starbuck notices his thin figure even in the thick mist and rain. Because this Grantaire sits long hours in the café, ordering espresso from time to time, drawing most of the time while listening the music. He doesn't speak often, but when he does he makes the boy smiles, and the sad eyes fit his smile.

And once again Grantaire opens the glass door of the café and steps inside, bringing the whole river with him, because, of course, he has no umbrella. And his Converse are in a complete mess.

Oh, God.

Jehan, the boy behind the café's coffee machines, rushes to the door. Grantaire notices him and smiles, trying to wipe away the great amount of water in his curls. The café is almost empty, because God knows in such weather a normal person won't even open a widow, not talking about going outside. And, what is more it has just opened. There are no other waiters yet besides Jehan.

"Hello, sir." Ginger haired Jehan says quietly, feeling himself embarrassed, because of his rush and the fact that he doesn't even know Grantaire properly.

The Art student shivers slightly as he answers. "Hello. Your excellent espresso can really save my life. And one caramel cappuccino."

Jehan is smaller than Grantaire, but as skinny as the second man. The Artist's cloths is untidy and old, but some why his appearance doesn't look disgustful. He must be looking very good in an expensive suit and tie, but Grantaire has a strange charm with his strange outfit including dark green hoodie, jeans and t-shirt with a picture that Jehan can't see normally.

"Cappuccino?" his voice sounds troubled a bit, because Jehan thought he knew Grantaire's taste.

"Yup." Grantaire nods, searching for coins in his wet pockets. "And write "Jehan" on a cup." He adds, looking at the badge on the emerald eyed boy's t-shirt as gives money.

The amount of blush on Jehan's cheeks make Grantaire chuckle as he wipes water from his own forehead. "You are just staring at me every time I come here and I don't understand why, because I've seen your boyfriend, so let's sit near the window and you will tell me your issue."

Jehan sighs, feeling himself really strange, making coffee to the man with dark blue eyes, wet hair and bitter voice. When the coffee machine after making lots of loud noises finished the process of making cappuccino and espresso, he turns around. "I-I won't take your money."

Grantaire's eyebrow rises. "I know I look like a beggar, but I still can manage to pay for my wine and coffee."

The coffee maker shakes his head violently. "I didn't mean that! I…Let it be like a "nice to meet you" from me."

The tired face of the artist brightens a bit. "As you say."

They walk to the small table with two chairs and pillows on them. Jehan carefully puts cups and sits opposite. Grantaire grabs his espresso and makes several sips, enjoying the warmth of the liquid. Then he glances at Jehan.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Jehan. I am Grantaire as you probably know, because I've been here many times."

"Hello, Grantaire, I am Jehan." He smiles happily as they shake hands.

Grantaire reaches for his backpack and opens it, hoping that it is dry inside. "Here you are."

Jehan takes a scratch book with hesitation. "It's for me?"

The artist nods, drinking his coffee.

The thin fingers of cappuccino boy open the notebook; his green eye, not just green, but a rare hint of the green color, widen. "It's me!" he looks through the pages. "Ha, I look silly here. And here! Do I really smile that often?" The tip of his nose becomes pink.

Grantaire shrugs. "Maybe just a bit."

"You draw so good. Oh. Woaw, who is this?" Jehan with his exited voice shows the last page to Grantaire.

However, he hasn't expected such a reaction. The dark haired man grabs the page suddenly and with a great force. His eyes become more darker. "No one."

Jehan feels himself horrible. "I-I am sorry, Grantaire, I.."

But the features of the student become less angry and he smiles sadly. "Do forgive me. It wasn't your fault that I left it there."

The waiter waits for further explanations, but knows that this man more likely won't tell anything.

"It's Enjolras. Or Apollo." He says quietly.

Jehan sits silently thinking about the man called Enjolras. He must be amazing if Grantaire becomes like that when he talk about him, when he draw him so good. That can't be the only picture of him. The artist sighs and pulls from his backpack other notebooks. "I think I am obsessed with him."

Golden locks, delicate fingers, lips, God, that man has stunning lips, ember, shining, scarily beautiful eyes. Jehan looks up at Grantaire and realizes that this man is deeply unhappy, but finds himself comfortable with that situation.

That explains many things. Why he drinks such a strong espresso without sugar. Jehan wonders how much alcohol Grantaire drinks, because obviously he drinks. Maybe to forget or to feel better.

"Does he…I mean, he, Enjolras is…"

"He hates me. Or despise if you don't like the word "hate". Well, I despise myself too. I am just a sarcastic bastard in his perfect, idealistic life." He laughs humourless. "Okay, enough this vanilla, sweet stuff." He grabs the notebook and grins. A bit falsely, but Jehan accepts that. "You are a Poet, right?"

Jehan chokes with his cappuccino and coughs badly. After a moment, when Grantaire helps him, Jehan manages to answer. "How do you know?"

Dark blue eyes smiles. "I guessed. But you look like a Poet. At first I thought maybe you are a painter, but then noticed that your fingers are in ink. Just a bit. That makes me think you write a lot. Even at work." He sips the last drops of his coffee. "But I think you sing too very good. You have a nice voice timbre." Grantaire suddenly becomes very seriously. "Your boyfriend must be really lucky. I can imagine how your voice sounds when you are whispering your poetic, lighthearted, but full of passion "I love you" in his lips."

Jehan red face contrasts with the green colors of Starbucks, giving Grantaire a thought of Christmas. He laughs and pats his shoulder, leaning to him above the table. "I am sorry, but you are blushing very funny."

Jehan sighs deeply. "It's 3,69 Euro from you. I've changed my mind and you are going to pay for your coffee. And for my cappuccino."

Grantaire chuckles again, but deep in his heart Jehan is happy that this broken man is smiling. He has no idea, who this strange Apollo is, when he finds him, he will definitely give him a good punch, for making Grantaire sad.

The rain outside the big window slowly faded and even a hint of the sunlight is visible. Artist's eye peer there, his gaze lost in the street. "I have to go. Thank you, for…I don't know.." he looks back at Jehan's face. "For not looking at me like I am a piece of drunken shit." The coffee maker some why thinks that in that sentence there is a reference to the Enjolras-guy's remarks.

"You are welcome, Grantaire." And smiles as the other man gives his a piece of paper from the scratch book with a number on it.

"In case if you need anything." He pauses. "Don't freak out, I don't mean anything bad. You have your boyfriend and I…"

"Everyone needs a friend, Grantaire. It's normal." Emerald eyes are warm when they meet dark, ice blue.

Grantaire winks, stands up, with his backpack on his shoulder and walks to the door, leaving dirty trace on the floor. As his figure disappears in the mist Jehan looks down at the piece of paper.

There is a number and in the corner a capital letter "R". He thinks for a while, but then smiles.

He quickly reaches for his phone and calls someone, while walking with two empty cups.

"Hello, Courf." Jehan's smile is loving and it is one of the most amazing smiles in the worlds. All romantics have charming smiles. "No, I am fine. But I want to ask you something." He puts the cups in the sink and goes back to collect the notebook, which R has left him. "Have you ever heard of the guy called Enjolras?"

He stops so suddenly that he hasn't even heard a sound of his co-woker, who has just entered and waves to him. "It's him…" he mutters. "Nothing. But, wait, no everything. Remember I told you about a dark haired Grantaire who visits my café almost every three days." Jehan bites his lower lip. "I think he is deeply in love with that Enjolras and I want to knock some sense into his head."


End file.
